Orange Ice
by O' Clock . Nine
Summary: After he got a letter threatening his life, Hitsugaya disappeared. Eventual IchixHitsu. AU Alternate-Universe
1. Introductions

Funny, I thought of writing this while doing my history essay for the finals. Hah, I'm weird like that, aren't I? But neh, still, it actually works if you are reading or writing something _**WAY OFF**_, 'cuz it somehow gives me a lot of ideas… Maybe it's my words of choice while writing the essay that sparked my muse… Could be.

Anyways, this story will be **AU** (Alternate-Universe) after Aizen _rose_ (literally) into Huceo Mundo and declared himself to be a traitor. That stick of a bastard. Oh, and by the way, that was no typo. I did that on purpose. Anyways (once again), read on and enjoy!

Oh and, on other note, Ichigo will be OOC for a while for a _good_ reason. So… bear with me as I unravel the mystery!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand… (covers head from flying pans)… there will be some words that some of you might not know. **Reiatsu** and **Reiryoku** are actually similar but different. **Reiatsu** is the _Spiritual Pressure_ while the **Reiryoku** is the _Spiritual Energy_. Geddit? Good. Read on for real, man.

**Title: Introductions  
****Characters: Hitsugaya & Hyorinmaru, Ichigo, Aizen, Grimmjow, and mentions of Mastumoto, Gin, & Tousen  
****Rating: T (for a certain Espada's tendency to curse)  
****Warning: Curses, and a **_**miniscule**_** sexual innuendo  
****Words: 2,381 (not including the author notes)  
****Description: Once he got a letter threatening his life, Hitsugaya disappeared.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this laptop. D:**

* * *

**"Do you understand your mission?"  
**

**"Yes, Aizen-sama."**

**"Good. Mind giving me a review?"**

**"I have to go to Hitsugaya-taichou's office and slip the letter in his drawer. If I get no response for three days, I'll bring him here. As you said."**

**"Good. You may go, Ichigo-kun."**

**"Hai!"**

* * *

A sigh escaped a pair of lips as he realized that he need more ink. Teal eyes stared at his brush, now void of the black substance, and the captain leaned to his right. He opened a drawer to pull out a new jar of ink but stopped as he noticed a small white parchment lying on top of his desired item. He picked that up instead and opened it slowly in case if it was a trap. Seeing that nothing happened, Hitsugaya went on to read it.

-Hitsugaya-taichou. If you have received this letter on the third day of October, it is too late now to escape.-

"The third…-"

Hitsugaya calculated the days in his head but realized that _today_ was October 3rd. The captain gasped and dropped the letter, only to frantically run to the door. He heard a voice just as he slid open the door.

"Way of Binding, no. 61, Rikujokoro!"

Hitsugaya only had time to turn midway to the centre of his office and stare in horror as his vision turned bright for a moment. The next thing he knew was he couldn't move, six wide beams of light holding him in place around his midsection, clutching at him tightly. His face set into a scowl as he saw his intruder clearly.

"Kurosaki! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Didn't you read the letter?"

Hitsugaya's reeling brain froze from a force other than the binding he was stuck in. That arrogant voice that Ichigo always used was now gone, replaced with something… else. Something void and empty. The Kurosaki he knew for a very, very short time was vacant. If possible, his scowl went deeper and the captain struggled against the binding.

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm bringing you to Aizen-sama."

Hitsugaya's brain screamed against the idea while Hyorinmaru thrummed uneasily on his back, attempting to calm him down albeit worried. He was _not_ going to that traitor who messed with his precious sister, Momo. He was definitely _not_- He gasped as Ichigo lifted him up on his shoulder easily despite the captain's inability to move at the moment.

"What are you doing?!"

Once again, Hitsugaya attempted to thrash around but he remained immobile due to that infuriating binding. When did Kurosaki learn that high of a level of binding anyway? The captain growled but flinched at the all-too-familiar sound of the dimension ripping apart. Ichigo moved forward and the last thing Hitsugaya saw was the emptiness of his office. He wished that Mastumoto was here _for once_. Upside-down, he saw a realm of swirling blacks and wondered how anybody could find their way through here. He sighed and rested his forehead against the new traitor's back, his neck being the only thing he can move, letting the gentle bobbing lull him to sleep. His stomach full with dread of the upcoming meeting with Aizen.

* * *

Once Hitsugaya came to, he felt a striking pain on both of his wrists. He also couldn't move his limbs and settled on opening his eyes at the moment, lifting his head a bit to get a better view.

"Ah." Aizen smiled, his chin resting on his hand as his connected elbow leaned on the arm of his chair. "You have awakened, Hitsugaya-kun."

He growled. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou, you bastard!" It was then he felt something was missing… "What have you done to Hyorinmaru?!"

"Do not worry." Ichigo stepped forward on Aizen's side, holding the aforementioned sword. "Ichigo-kun will take great care of it."

The captain was about to growl again but a familiar feeling washed over him. Hyorinmaru. She was trying to tell him something. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his dragon's voice entered his mind, giving words of assurances.

-Do not worry. Have trust in Aizen. Especially Ichigo. I sense he mean no harm in handling me for the moment.-

The partnering captain scowled at her words. Trust Aizen? He had before but the trust was long gone. He had stopped trusting anyone aside from his fukutaichou, Mastumoto, and had been withdrawn ever since. As for Kurosaki… he had no idea where to begin. Ever since that Negacion took the three traitors and Ichigo as well (mistake or not, nobody knew), Soul Society had been on the guard. Ichigo had immense power, and even worse, he was with Aizen. There was also no knowledge if he was alive, turned into a Hollow, or dead. But now… it seems that Ichigo is very well alive.

-I have to go, my little master.- Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open and spotted Ichigo moving back into the shadow. Already, he started to feel his sword's voice get quieter and quieter with every step the other took. -Do _not_ worry. Please, listen and consider what Aizen have to say. You are strong. You will _not_ go down.-

Abruptly, the voice disappeared and the captain became anxious from the feeling of not having Hyorinmaru next to him. It was then Hitsugaya took in his surroundings carefully and analyzing everything. A long table was laid out between him and the traitor (who was still smiling that poisonous smile) and five chairs was set on both sides, two others next to Aizen's position at the head of the table. Hitsugaya reckoned those must be for Ichimaru and Tousen and scowled at the idea. He looked down at himself and noticed he was still wearing his captain outfit when he was bound and taken away. His wrists were clasped down on the arms (which explains the pain) and his ankles was treated the same. Now that he noticed it, everything was white, save for the black shadows that loomed behind every pillar and chair.

"Are you hungry?"

Hitsugaya's head snapped up and blinked in confusion. He had been expecting a through interrogation containing questions about Soul Society's plans or whatnot but not _that_. Are you hungry? stomach chose that time to growl loudly and the owner blushed in embarrassment.

Aizen chuckled and called out into the darkness. "You can bring the food in now."

Soft pattering against the floor reached the ice-type zanpakuto user's ears and he turned his head to look behind him. He cursed every chair in existence that have a wide back support for blocking his view. But soon enough, a small kid ran in his view, pushing a small trolley. On top of it, there were two metal domes hiding food underneath it, no doubt. She stopped near him and moved one of the domes only to place it in front if him. She pulled off the cover and ran to Aizen's side, the sweet smell of meat attacking the smaller's nose. She did the same with Aizen's dome and left with the trolley. As she departed, Hitsugaya noticed a small figure of bone covering the back of her head, looking like an upside-down masquerade mask. He scowled and eyed the food cautiously while Aizen was slowly eating his. What if it was poisonous? That'd be one hell of a way to die. Aizen seemingly to have read his mind and chuckled.

"Don't worry. Nothing is slipped into it. For now, let enjoy the peace and eat. Shall we?"

Hitsugaya moved forward but was jerked back by his shackles. He struggled against it but it was no use. It clung to him like a drunken Mastumoto would. It was then an idea popped into his head and he sighed.

"In case if you haven't noticed, My arms are rendered useless and therefore, I can't eat."

Hitsugaya internally prayed that the traitor would buy the story and free him then he would bolt out of there. _After_ getting his sword, of course. That traitor chuckled once again and placed down his utensils.

"Of course. Pardon my foolishness." He waved a hand and one of the shackles disappeared into a wisp of glittering glass. Hitsugaya wondered if he had forgotten about his other one but he chuckled again. "I think you would do with one hand free. It wouldn't do if you have ran. There are a large amount of unexplored dangers here."

Hitsugaya almost growled but scoffed and picked up his fork, a pronged stick-like thing used in the human world, the last he checked. He stabbed one of the already cut meat on his plate and stuck it in his mouth. Aizen had certainly thought things thoroughly. He sent daggers at the said man across from his as he chewed and his stomach growled once again. Hitsugaya blushed and hastily swallowed, choking himself momentarily in the process. The meat… was good, the complete opposite of what he had thought from the beginning. He ate some more and consumed a part of the mashed potatoes on the side, avoiding the greens all the while. Hitsugaya's throat was screaming for a drink and he noticed a white cup (that was _not_ there before). He picked it up and tipped it to look inside. The captain almost crushed the cup in his hand as he scowled at the white liquid inside. _**Milk**_. Hitsugaya's right eyebrow twitched violently as he _gently_ placed the cup back in its previous position on the table. Aizen noticed this and smirked.

"Well, I think it's time to have a tour, hm?"

The smaller looked up and blinked once again in confusion. _Tour?_

* * *

Hitsugaya softly growled as he struggled against his binding. Aizen _really_ had thought things thoroughly. Giving up once again, the captain followed Aizen wherever he was going. After the short dinner back there, Aizen had sent a Saju Sabaku, a Way of Binding, no. 63, his way before waving the other three shackles away. The golden reiatsu chains was bright and heavy but he was able to walk nonetheless, the glow making his vision yellow. He sighed as they turned around another corner. Just _how many_ halls does this "castle" have? They passed a large vertical window and Hitsugaya got a glimpse of the outside scenery. The sky was black and the moon was glowing brightly, covering the sand with a white radiance. Not to mention that the sand seemed to stretch for miles… oh wait. There's a tree. A dead one.

"And this is your room."

"Huh? Room?"

"Would you prefer a cell, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." He snapped from the old habit.

The traitor actually had the nerve to chuckle at him. "Of course. My apologies."

Hitsugaya scowled and looked at the door to his supposed room. He noticed that it was white (as always with everything else) but it had a bronze four-pointed star placed at the middle. An intimation of Hyorinmaru, he presumed. Speaking of Hyorinmaru…

"Hyorinmaru!"

Hitsugaya barged into the room, unaware that Aizen had released the binding, and scanned it frantically. He felt her reiryoku but he couldn't see his ice-type zanpakuto anywhere. He took a step forward but his toe crashed into something solid and the captain fell to the floor, face first.

-Little master. You are safe.-

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched at that, he had just stubbed his toe and almost ended his life on a you-know-what and his partner said just that? Aizen silently walked into the room and drew the curtains directly opposite to the door. The moonlight shone into the room and brightened it considerably, enabling Hitsugaya to see everything better. He sighed and stood up, looking around his said room. A bed was directly in front of him near the window and a small nightstand was placed next to it. He looked down a little behind him and saw the cause of his throbbing toe. A low coffee table. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched as he reminded himself to move it somewhere else instead of near the doorway. Everything was white (once again) except for the covers on his bed, which was off-white with small teal snowflakes near one corner, scattering and fading outward.

"You will have to thank Gin for that." Aizen's voice jarred him out of his staring and made him scowl at the mention of the fox-like captain. "He really wanted to make you comfortable here. I ought to say… that cover is nice."

Aizen smiled a little wider and left the room with a snap of the lock outside the room. Hitsugaya left his gaze from on the door to his bed and spotted Hyorinmaru on one of the two pillows. He picked it up and placed it over and around his shoulder, feeling a lot more content with Hyorinmaru on his back. Wait a minute. If he had his sword now, and no one is here… why don't he make a break for it? Well, that'd be possible if an arrancar wasn't sitting in the window, his only exit out of this hell. Shock blue eyes with some kind of marks underneath them glared at Hitsugaya as teal eyes stared warily at the man. He also had matching blue hair and a white vest-like shirt showing his chest. And his hollow hole…

"What are ya staring at?" He snapped with a seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

"Nothing. Who are you?" Hitsugaya scowled back.

"Grimmjow, sexta Espada." He pointed to himself with a shit-eating grin on his face.

_More like Grimmjow, egomaniacal Espada_, Hitsugaya thought to himself. "Uh-huh…"

"Hey! I'm serious!" Shit-eating grin's gone. "I can prove it if ya want!"

"…"

_Wait_… the captain involuntary blushed at the minuscule innuendo and Grimmjow blinked at the tomato colored face before yelling in disgust.

"Not that way! Damn, my tattoo isn't even _there_!"

If Hitsugaya was a tomato, he's a fire engine. The Espada growled before jumping off and turning around and lifting his vest a bit, showing his black tattoo of the number six near his hole.

"See!" He growled. "There! Sexta Espada, huh? Ya believe me now?!"

"Yeah, yeah." The captain's color reduced to pink and only spread to his cheeks.

Grimmjow groaned after sitting back on the window. "Hard to believe I have to babysit this brat…"

"I'M NOT A BRAT!"

* * *

**A/N: Huh? Huh? How'd you like it so far? I liked the ending. I'm not sure if I wrote Grimmjow right. I hope so. He was sure hard to write, even tougher than Ulquiorra and I haven't written him **_**yet**_**! So… I hope you really do like it. The beginning was a bit rushed to me but I hope that was okay.**

**As always, if you found some grammar errors or typos, please PM/review and I'll fix/reply as soon as possible! Thank you!**


	2. Green Savior

Haha… I thought this one up while watching the ending of the Live Bankai Show of Rock Musical Bleach. You have the permission to kill me now for thinking things up at ridiculous times. (cringes)

Ichimaru: Ah… but will ya be able to write the rest of this then?

…Touché. But, I ought to say that I'm impressed at how many people read this! Countries too!

zsdgsjdkdhgfffffffffffffffffffff I'm so glad that many of you liked this story! Hopefully. Big thanks to NagayanXTuti for being the first to review! Thank you, NagayanXTuti, and all of you for reading this fanfiction! I love you guys.

And remember, **Reiatsu** is the _Spiritual Pressure_ while the **Reiryoku** is the _Spiritual Energy_. Ya, I'll go now.

**Title: Green Savior  
****Characters: Hitsugaya, Gin, Ichigo, Szayel, and implied Grimm/Ulqui  
****Rating: T (for a certain Espada's tendency to curse… and tension that gave me near-death experience, but that's me)  
****Warning: Curses, near-rape and Gin (as in **_**Ichimaru Gin**_**)  
****Words: 2,289 (not including the author notes)  
****Description: Our little captain woke up in the middle of the night, will he brave the halls of Las Noches to escape?  
****Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Sadly.**

* * *

"Hinamori?"

Dark eyes looked up and connected with teal eyes, the dark circles under her eyes made her look tired. Everything was black -the sky, the ground- everything. Where was he? Is this a dream? Is this real? He took a step forward and she finally spoke.

"Shiro-chan…"

Hitsugaya almost blurted out the usual line of 'It's Hitsugaya-taichou.' but this scenario was tense enough for him to endure it. Hinamori lifted a hand and blood trickled from her fingers, her face still depleted but smiling softly. The boy lifted a clean hand and reached out to the other.

"Momo-…!"

That bloodied hand pushed Hitsugaya on the shoulder and he felt himself falling and _fallingfallingfalling_ into the deep, black abyss. Never-ending floating in midair but _falling_. His hand was still outreached to her but she kept getting further. Or was it he who was getting further? He forgot as time slowly passed by but the figure of his older sister was still in sight. Small but visible. Suddenly, she disappeared.

"NO!"

Hitsugaya gasped as he shot upright in his bed. When had he fallen asleep? He forgot and all he can remember was the feeling of losing his precious sister. He shuddered at the sight of blood; no one knew his secret and he intended to keep it that way. A loud snore jolted him out of his cold sweat and Hitsugaya, out of reflex, looked at the blue pile on the couch. Grimmjow was fast asleep. He again glanced to his "babysitter" then to the locked door. Unexpectedly, a loud click echoed and the knob turned. Teal eyes widened before the owner quickly laid on his side, facing the wall, feigning sleep as someone came in. The captain saw a brief shadow blocking what little light the door let through before it disappeared. A few seconds passed and the ice-type zanpakuto master was thinking if his "visitor" had left…

"…trash."

_CRASH!_

"Bastard! What was that for?!"

Grimmjow's shouting was abruptly silenced and Hitsugaya slowly came down from his scare as caused by the loud crash. His beating heart almost exceeded the volume the other two in the room used but he could hear what they were saying.

"Aizen-sama told me to check on you. Seems like you are not doing your job."

"I was!"

"By sleeping?"

"…"

"Hmph. Trash."

"Hey! At least he fell asleep _before_ I did!"

"So you are saying that you didn't do your job?"

"…"

"…"

"…" Hitsugaya prayed that a fight wouldn't break out in his room. Though it would give him a chance to run.

"At least I top you in bed."

The captain almost choked on air as soon as he heard that. The other's voice definitely sounded male and he didn't expect for the sexta Espada to swing that way! Hitsugaya unconsciously burrowed deeper into the pillow and the escalating conversation stopped. There was a hiss of "not here" before the door slammed shut, cutting off the light save for the moonlight flowing in through the window. A million things rushed through his mind of what the pair was doing now and Hitsugaya lit up in a beautiful shade of red. Just because he looked young doesn't mean he was clueless about… _that_ kind of stuff. Once Hitsugaya shook off the disturbing images, he suddenly realized that the door wasn't locked due to the duo leaving in a rush. He calmly took off the covers and his back screamed in pain. The bastard didn't even bother to take off Hyorinmaru when he fell asleep. He endured the pain as he slowly walked to the door, trying not to make any sound. All that effort was lost to the wind as he fell flat on his face… again. For the third time in 24 hours, he felt his eyebrow spasm violently. He would not just move the coffee table, he will _destroy_ it. His foot throbbed in pain and the captain slowly opened the door. No noise was made as he stuck his head out and looked both sides of the hallway. The walls were still white but as it stretched into the darkness, it turned black.

Void of life.

Here's one question… right or left? Hitsugaya was about to turn right but a pink blob of _something_ came into view and he hastily shunpo to the left. Pretty soon, the black void encased everything in sight and Hitsugaya prayed he doesn't bump (or crash) into anything. Unfortunately… he did.

"O', Shiro-chan!" Shit. Ichimaru.

The walls were suddenly white again and the captain quickly stood up and scooted back a little. He swore the traitor's smile had just lit up the hallway.

He growled and drew his partner out of her sheath. "BANKAI!"

Nothing.

Ichimaru tilted his head to the side. "… is somethin' supposed to happen?"

"…!! Bankai!"

Again, nothing came. No frosty scenario or a drop in temperature and Hitsugaya was baffled. What had happened while he was asleep? Did they destroy his sword or his reiryoku? No, he still felt a chill in his soul but nothing came from Hyorinmaru.

"I don't think tha' would work 'ere, lil taichou."

Hitsugaya gasped as he looked to the sword in his hand and suddenly realized that he felt no reiryoku from it.

"A fake?"

"Yup!" Ichimaru chirped, his tone matching his face. "Ya see, we were worried if ya would run off 'n the middle o' the nigh'! So Ichi-kun made a replica and put it 'n yer room!"

The captain of the third squad was now practically glowing with surreal happiness and Hitsugaya wanted to punch his lights out. Literally. But then a question popped into his head.

"Wait. But how could I hear Hyorinmaru's voice…-"

"Tha' was all Aizen-taichou's doing!" Ichimaru chirped again and the other growled. "Remember th' illusion he showed ya? Tha' what he did!"

That grin widened if possible and Hitsugaya scowled deeper.

"Where. Is. Hyorinmaru?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Umm…" The fox-faced man suddenly lost all that glow and scratched his chin in thought, his eyebrows furrowed together and the grin disappeared.

Hitsugaya almost snapped at that. "Ichimaru…-!!"

"O', hey, Ichi-kun!"

He froze at that as the other waved erratically to the said shinigami behind Hitsugaya. With wide eyes, he looked behind him and growled.

"Ichimaru!"

The bastard was playing around with him. There was nothing except for the dark hallway. No Kurosaki. Nothing. Hitsugaya was about to turn and snap at the other but a voice interrupted.

"Oi! What's the hell's going on! I was having a nice sleep!" A pause. "…For once!"

Gin and Hitsugaya looked to their right and left, respectively, to see an irate shinigami standing in his doorway, looking very dead tired. The tenth division captain didn't notice he had crashed near Kurosaki's room till now.

"Well?!" He scratched his head and blinked away the sleepiness while he was at it.

"Aww, sorry, Ichi-kun!" Ichimaru slouched over and waved his right hand. "I was just playin' with our _little_ taichou here!"

Hitsugaya growled at the hint of his height in the sentence. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Toshiro?" Hitsugaya's heart felt lighter when Kurosaki said his name but he scoffed.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, dammit!" Wasn't anybody listening to him _at all_?!

"Yeah yeah, relax. Sheesh." The orange haired teenager snapped at him. "There's no need to get angry, Hitsugaya_-taichou_."

The said captain gasped as the shinigami slammed the door in his (and Ichimaru's) face. Why was he being so cold…?

"Ya know…" The silver haired man spoke, all serious except for those still closed eyes. "Ichigo didn't want ta be 'ere in the first place."

"Wha-"

"See ya!"

That grin was back in place and Ichimaru disappeared down the hall, leaving the other captain in front of Ichigo's door. What did he mean by Kurosaki not wanting to be here in the first place? Heaving a sigh, he turned and headed back the way he had come from, his spirit dissipating with each step he took. His head was bowed down and didn't see the oncoming figure before he was slammed onto a wall. Harshly.

"The fuck?!" Hitsugaya clawed at the hand gripping his neck.

"Oo, look at what we have here." The captain froze at the lecherous voice and looked up at his perpetrator.

He had a straight pink hair and Hitsugaya realized that he was the pink blob from earlier. Along with that wide smile, he had a white glasses which covered his golden-yellow eyes. His outfit covered his entire body (just not the head) and had three stripes on the front.

"What a pretty little boy…" The man lowered his head and Hitsugaya could feel the other's breath on his neck. "Can I have a taste?"

His eyes widened as he realized what _would_ happen if he doesn't get out of there soon. He twitched as the hand tightened and the man chuckled.

"Don't think about it."

The captain gasped as a long tongue slithered its way up his neck, leaving a thin trail of saliva. He held in his whimpers of disgust as his neck was being terrorized. The tongue neared his chin and lips and Hitsugaya wished that someone would come and stop this…

"… trash."

Hitsugaya heard a faint crackling before the man disappeared and his vision turned bright green, a powerful wind coming from his left. He smelt something burning and the green light faded into nothingness as did the wind. The captain looked down and saw a corner of his haori had been burnt off and slightly smoking at the edges. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he slumped down the wall. His mind was blank but was startled into reality as he heard the voice from before.

"Trash. Get up."

Hitsugaya gasped and looked up to his left. Cold green eyes stared at him and green markings ran down his cheeks, making it look like he was crying. Half a helmet covered his black hair and had a horn protruding from it. His skin was so pale enough that Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he was a mere ghost or a Vasto Lorde.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

There was a touch of threat in his tone this time and the captain wasted no time standing up but remained rooted to the spot. _Just how tall was this guy?_ Hitsugaya's hand twitched as he compared their heights. He came up just below the other's chest and had to look up in order to have eye contact. It was then he noticed that the guy had blood on his tall collar near his jugular vein. It haven't spread far but the spots looked like someone had bitten him… Hitsugaya face lit up in red once again as he realized that this person was the one who had came in his room earlier. So Grimmjow did do some… stuff with this guy or so Hitsugaya presumed.

"Go back to your room. Aizen-sama will not be pleased."

"Huh-?!"

The man turned around and walked down the hallway without another word. Hitsugaya blinked. He sure was quiet as opposed to Grimmjow… Gak! Bad thoughts! Bad! The captain flushed pink as he took a fleeting glance at his savior before coming face to… door. The door of his room. He had never felt happier than before since he was taken here. Slowly but quickly, the tenth division captain walked into his room.

"Where the fuck have ya been?!"

Hitsugaya started at the loud and sudden voice from his left. He looked and Grimmjow was leaning on the wall near the door, scowling deeper than before.

"I was…" The Espada narrowed his eyes. "…hungry."

As if on cue, Hitsugaya stomach growled loudly and he blushed in embarrassment. His "babysitter" grinned widely and an eye twitched; he was not happy.

"Ya could have at least told me!" A blue eyebrow twitched. "I would have gone and got you some food!"

"Well. You weren't here when I woke up." Hitsugaya snapped at him.

Grimmjow's eyes widened before he looked to the side, the angry face dissipating into a simple scowl. The smaller then spotted a small fleck of blood on the corner of the other's lips. He definitely did something to the other Arrancar. Grimmjow suddenly stood up straight and exited the room but not before calling back.

"Stay. I'll get ya some food! Goddammit!"

Hitsugaya blinked at the sudden decision. His enemy getting him some food? Aizen sure was up to something here… especially if he's keeping Hitsugaya alive. He looked to his bed and walked to it. The cover was in the same position where he had left it. He crawled under the thick duvet and inhaled the clean scent. The smell of… cleanliness soothed his mind and his teal eyes became vacant as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. He haven't noticed how long it was before the same voice started him into reality.

"Oi! Don't be sleeping just when I'm bringing food!"

True to his words, Grimmjow had a tray of god-knows-what food in one hand. The smell wafted over to him and he sat up as the Espada placed the tray on the _cursed_ coffee table. It seemingly was leftover dinner from last night's visit here. Hitsugaya walked over and sat down on the floor near the low table. The sweet smell of meat assaulted his nose and the captain started to eat. After a few minutes, Grimmjow walked over and jammed himself onto the couch, sinking into it as he did so. His shock blue eyes stared at the other, slowly unnerving him the longer he stared. Then… the unexpected came.

"That's your natural hair color?"

Hitsugaya almost snapped the fork in half.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I liked this ending as well. I think I'll end each chapter with humor of Grimm-Hitsu interaction. :D -bombarded by pans- T.T No need to be cruel. Just an idea. Well, I'm kinda nervous about one thing… Ulquiorra. I'm SO not sure if I wrote him right. Szayel too, but he's always weird so it's okay.**

**And so, as always, if you found some grammar errors or typos, please PM/review and I'll fix/reply as soon as possible! Thank you!**


End file.
